ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Paramount acquired DC Comics in 1967?
DC Comics is an American comic book company, being owned by Warner Bros. Entertainment since 1967. But what if Paramount Pictures, who distributed the animated Superman shorts in the 1940s, acquired it instead? Here's what might have happened. Changes *Since 2006, DC Comics is owned by through , with its film and animated rights being sublicensed to Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon, respectively, both owned by sister company Viacom. **However, both assets are expected to be reunited in 2019 with the remerger of Viacom and CBS Corporation intro ViacomCBS. *Some rather controversial content like Superman IV: Quest for Peace, Batman and Robin, Teen Titans Go!, rewrite it, TBD wouldn't exist at all and will be replaced. *The DC Extended Universe would instead start in 2005 with the Christopher Nolan The Dark Knight trilogy, with Bryan Singer's Superman Returns being incorporated into its continuity. *Lego Batman Movie wouldn't exist *seasons for Beware, GL and YJ *DC Universe wouldn't exist at all as its original content would be split between CBS All Access, Showtime and Viacom's cable channels. *Since neither Viacom or CBS Corporation have a video game division, video games based on its properties would be sublicensed to Square Enix. * Media Films Live-action *''Superman'' (1978) *''Superman II'' (1980) *''Superman III'' (1983) *''Supergirl'' (1984) *''/Wonder Woman/'' (1987) *''Batman'' (1989) *''Batman Returns'' (1992) *''Batman Forever'' (1995) *''/Batman Triumphant/'' (1997) *''Batman Begins'' (2005) *''Constantine'' (2005) *''Superman Returns'' (2006) *''V for Vendetta'' (2006) *''The Dark Knight'' (2008) *''/Superman Reloaded/'' (2009) *''Watchmen'' (2009) *''Jonah Hex'' (2010) *''/Green Lantern/'' (2011) *''The Dark Knight Rises'' (2012) *''/Superman: Infinite/'' (2013) *''/Green Lantern 2/'' (201?) *''/Batman v Superman/'' (2016) *''/Suicide Squad/'' (2016) *''Wonder Woman'' (2017) *''/Justice League/'' (2017) *''Aquaman'' (2018) *''Shazam!'' (2019) * Animated *''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' (1993) *''Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero'' (1998) *''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' (2000) *''Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman'' (2003) *''The Batman vs. Dracula'' (2005) *''Superman: Brainiac Attacks'' (2006) *''Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo'' (2006) *''Superman: Doomsday'' (2007) *''Justice League: The New Frontier'' (2008) *''Batman: Gotham Knight'' (2008) *''Wonder Woman'' (2009) *''Green Lantern: First Flight'' (2009) *''Superman/Batman: Public Enemies'' (2009) * *a random hero (2018) * Television Live-action * *''Superboy'' (syndication, 1988-1992) *''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' (CBS, 1993-1997) *''Smallville'' (UPN/The CW, 2001-2011) *''Birds of Prey'' (UPN, 2002-2003) *''Arrow'' (The CW, 2012-present) *''The Flash'' (The CW, 2014-present) *''Gotham'' (CBS, 2014-2019) *''Constantine'' (CBS, 2014-2015) *''Supergirl'' (CBS/The CW, 2015-present) *''iZombie'' (The CW, 2015-2019) *''Legends of Tomorrow'' (The CW, 2016-present) *''Lucifer'' (CBS/Netflix, 2016-present) *''Powerless'' (CBS, 2017) *''Black Lightning'' (The CW, 2018-present) *''Krypton'' (Showtime, 2018-2019) *''Titans'' (CBS All Access, 2018-present) *''Doom Patrol'' (CBS All Access, 2019-present) *''Swamp Thing'' (CBS All Access, 2019) *''Batwoman'' (The CW, 2019-present) * Animated * *''Super Friends'' (ABC, 1973) *''The New Adventures of Batman'' (CBS, 1977) *''The All-New Super Friends Hour'' (ABC, 1977) *''The Batman/Tarzan Adventure Hour'' (CBS, 1977-1978) *''Challenge of the Super Friends'' (ABC, 1978) *''The World's Greatest Super Friends'' (ABC, 1979) *''The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show'' (ABC, 1979-1981) *''Super Friends'' (ABC, 1980-1982) *''The Kid Super Power Hour with Shazam!'' (NBC, 1981-1982) *''Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show'' (ABC, 1984-1985) *''The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians'' (ABC, 1985-1986) *''Superman'' (CBS, 1988) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (CBS, 1992-1995) *''Superman: The Animated Series'' (Nickelodeon, 1996-2000) *''The New Batman Adventures'' (Nickelodeon, 1997-1999) *''Batman Beyond'' (Nickelodeon, 1999-2002) *''Static Shock'' (Nickelodeon, 2000-2004) *''The Zeta Project'' (Nickelodeon, 2001-2002) *''Justice League'' (Nickelodeon, 2001-2004) *''Justice League Unlimited'' (Nickelodeon, 2004-2006) *''Teen Titans'' (Nickelodeon, 2003-2006) *''Krypto the Superdog'' (Nick Jr., 2005-2006) *''Legion of Superheroes'' (Nickelodeon, 2006-2008) *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' (Nickelodeon, 2008-2011) *''Mad'' (Comedy Central, 2010-present) *''Young Justice'' (Nickelodeon/MTV, 2010-2013/2019-present) *''/Wonder Woman: The Animated Series/'' (Nickelodeon, 2013-2019) *''Green Lantern: The Animated Series'' (Nickelodeon, 2011-20??) *''Beware the Batman'' (Nickelodeon/MTV, 2013-20??) *''Justice League Action'' (Nickelodeon, 2016-2018) *''DC Super Hero Girls'' (Nickelodeon, 2019-present) *''Harley Quinn'' (Comedy Central, 2019-present) * Trivia Category:Theories Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Viacom Category:CBS Category:DC Comics Category:Coolot's Theories Category:DonaldoC1997's theories